Hideout
by Katief20
Summary: Believing they are responsible for the death of an old woman three local boys run away from home. The village of Aidensfield and the local constabulary turn out to hunt for them but the search takes a sinister turn when PCs Rowan and Bellamy make a routine call on a lonely and desolate farmhouse. *minor revisions 01.01.2016*
1. Chapter 1

It was pitch black, a chill October wind blowing over the Yorkshire moors. The only light came from the headlights of the battered car bouncing over the rough farm track leading to remote and deserted Top Ghyll Farm. There was no stock, the farm had not been run as a farm for many years and the old lady who had seen out her days at Top Ghyll had died two months previously.

The car stopped at the broken down farm gate and the driver got out to open it. He struggled to lift the gate which was dragging on its hinges and the man in the passenger seat, who was sullen and clearly not happy muttered impatiently and came to help him

"What are you playing at?" he snarled at the car driver who looked nervous as well as he might. He knew what his passenger was capable of.

"Look, nothing. I said you'll be out of here and you will be. I just need your passport sorting is all. Its taking a while longer to get done than I thought. Micky who's doing it for me, told you, he's the best there is, he's been out of touch but he's on it now all right?"

"What is this dump anyway?" the man muttered huddling into his coat as a defence to the wind.

"Me Gran's place. She's dead and its mine now. And no one comes here, I were going to sell it but -"

The man snorted. "Good luck with that! Who'd want to live out in the middle of nowhere for Christ's sake. Jeez, you told me if I got myself out you'd sort out what I needed to get out of the country. And instead you've brought me to this dump instead."

"Its just the passport and that's sorted now or it will be. I swear it. Micky'll have it for me in a day or two then I'll drive you to Hull and get you on that ferry myself. Micky's brilliant, no-one'll spot the passport isn't legit."

"Yeah, Well you just remember how much you owe me." The man was swarthy with a scar running down the side of his face. "I've done twelve years inside - twelve years of a life sentence and its nearly bloody killed me.. I had to get out, couldn't stand it any more." He looked intently at the man stood opposite him."You know you should have been doing that time alongside of me Brian and I kept you out of it."

"I'm grateful for it I swear," the man muttered, "and that's why I said I'd help you didn't I? All you had to do was get yourself out of prison and you've done it and I'm helping you. No one will look for you here." He paused. "I always wondered why, you know, you didn't take me down with you."

The man shrugged. "S'pose when all's said an' done, I stuck the knife in Billy Flanagan didn't I? You just got rid of the knife for me." The man laughed bitterly. "Except you threw it in a bin! A bin! The police soon bloody found it. You didn't even wipe it clean!" He smiled maliciously. "And I kept quiet because I thought, you'll keep, you owe me big time for dropping me in it and me not saying a word about how you helped me. Not that you were much help! Now are we going in this dump or what and I hope you can get a fire going or summat because I'm half bloody frozen!" He suddenly whipped round pinning the other man against the wall. "After the cock up you made getting rid of that knife I can't believe I'm trusting you to get me out of the country. If you mess this up you're a dead man walking! Clear?"

* * *

The next morning turned out to be a bright autumn day albeit the wind was still blowing a fair gale which had quite a biting edge to it. It was also half term holidays and three nine year olds from the village had no school to go to, accordingly their respective mothers had shooed them out of their front doors and told to keep out from under their feet and don't make mischief! The boys met up in the village remarkably dressed alike in shorts, long socks, thick coats and caps and scarves wound tightly round their necks.

For a little while, George, Alan and Colin hung around by the war memorial. They then kicked a ball around on the village green. After that they went for a "walk."

This took them out of the village and down a rough track which eventually after a bit of tramping brought them to Mistletoe Farm. It was actually more a smallholding and not as pretty as its name suggested. The house itself sat in a kind of basin with high ground around it. This was walled off and the boys hung over the wall looking down at the farm.

"Who lives here then?" George wanted to know.

"Its ould Mrs Butters as lives here. She's a right nasty piece of work," Alan said. "Reported me to me Dad once for chasing her hens. Got me a right hiding I did. After I'd said sorry to her an' all!"

"Aye and she caught me in her barn and locked me in and went for me Dad!" Colin put in. "I weren't doin' nowt, I were only looking!"

"I reckon we should give the old bat a scare don't you lads!" said George reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a large firework.

"Where did you get that!" exclaimed Alan.

"Left over from last Bonfire Night," explained George. "Its been in our shed ever since. I don't know if it'll light mind but we can try. Anyone got matches?"

Alan found a box in his pocket and handed them over.

"Here," said Colin,"what're you going to do?"

George grinned. "Give the old bat a fright that's what."

The other boys looked uneasy.

"Eh, I dunno," Alan said. "I mean, we'd get in right trouble wouldn't we?"

"Only giving the old biddy a fright. Not chicken are you?" George sneered. "Anyone who wants to go, clear off then!"

The lads looked at each other but their inner devil won. "Go on then," Alan urged George, "gerron wi' it!"

George lit the firework and hurled it over the wall. It landed in the yard inches from the house door. The boys ducked down as the firework went off with a tremendous bang. It actually shook the windows in the house.

Half scared by the bang the boys nervously looked over the wall. They looked on transfixed as the door of the house was flung open and old Mrs Butters stood there. She waved her fist at the boys signalling clear intent to give chase.

"Run!" gasped Alan but Colin said,

"Wait!"

They leaned over the wall, stunned, as the old lady suddenly collapsed back against the door frame. She clutched her chest with one arm. Her legs seemed to give way under her. She slid down the door landing half in and half out the door way first into a sitting position then sliding down onto her side

"We need to get out of here," Alan said.

"Can't leave her like that!" snapped Colin.

"Weren't our fault," George said robustly. "We only lit a firework. Eh, we need to go down there, get that firework case back."

"You can go down there on your own!" Alan said in horror. "We're off aren't we Craig?"

"Yeah."

"Eh you two, not ter say a word," George said. "We've done nowt. Only lit a firework. No one needs to know we're here do they?"

The other boys scampered off. George wasn't really as brave as he was making out and it took him all his courage to walk to the gate in the wall and down the path to the house. He found the firework casing and put it in his pocket. He did not look at the old woman lying there. He couldn't. But as he turned to run he did mutter under his breath, "Sorry missus!"

* * *

Some hours later an ambulance was pulled up outside the house and PC Nick Rowan and District Nurse Maggie Bolton were watching Mrs Butters' body being loaded into it. A doctor was stood with them.

"Well that's it," he said. "With her history we knew it could happen any time. Her heart just gave out on her in the end."

Nick nodded. "Thanks for your help Doctor," he said.

The man nodded pleasantly, said, "Goodbye Maggie," then got into his car and drove off. Nick looked over at Maggie.

"You all right?" he checked.

"Yes," she said. "Its just sad when they go. She shouldn't have been living out here you know. Her daughter wanted her to live with her but Annie wouldn't leave this place. She'd had heart trouble for years. I wasn't surprised when I found her today. Wish I'd found her earlier."

"The doctor said it wouldn't have made much difference if you had," Nick said gently.

"I know." Maggie nodded towards the house. "She knew this was coming. There's a bureau in the bedroom and she's left a letter to be given to her solicitors. They'll sort everything out. All nice, neat and tidy."

"Makes a change," Nick said. He looked around him. "Will this be sold do you think?"

Maggie nodded. "Almost certainly. I can't see her two daughters wanting to live here somehow. Sad really. This place has been in the Butters' family for generations."


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning saw Jo Weston arrive early at the Police House in Aidensfield. Nick had not expected to see her that morning and was surprised when Eileen let her into the house. He was at the breakfast table sharing toast with Katie. Katie squeaked happily when she saw Jo. The two were becoming quite good friends.

"Tea Jo?Eileen asked her politely and she nodded. "Thanks!"

"You're up here early," Nick said as she joined them at the breakfast table.

"Yes," Jo said, looking uncomfortable. "I wanted to catch you before you headed off today. Nick, I know we planned to go to my parents at weekend for dinner but its off I'm afraid."

Nick looked sharply at her. "Any reason?"

"Well, Dad said that Mum had said she felt unwell," Jo explained.

"And do you think she is - unwell, I mean?" Nick asked.

Jo hesitated. "Who knows? But I can't say I don't believe her can I?"

Nick sighed. They had arranged the dinner to try and smooth things over - Jo's mother had made it very clear she didn't approve of Nick and Jo's relationship such as it was and her father was rather lukewarm about it too. Jo had more or less invited herself and Nick over for dinner and now they had cried off. But there was little that could be done about it.

Before Nick could say anything there was an urgent knocking on the office door of the Police House; exasperated, he got up to go and deal with it. Eileen sat down at the breakfast table with a fresh pot of tea and poured one for herself and Jo.

"Don't worry about it," she said gently, "These things can't be helped."

Nick was startled to open the office door and find six people stood on the doorstep. He knew them from the village of course - Graham and Hilda Bennett, Jack and Ruth Buckley and Arthur and Annie Crowther. What he didn't understand was why they'd all landed on the door step of the Police House so early.

"We need help Mr Rowan," Jack spoke for the little party. "Our lads have gone missing."

Nick stepped back. "Come in," he said.

It was slightly tight for room in the office but that couldn't be helped. Nick shut the door and turned to face the party.

"So - when you say your lads -"

Jack again spoke for the group. "Its our George, Mr Rowan. He runs around with Arthur and Annie's lad, Colin and Graham & Hilda's lad, Alan. And this morning we gets up and there's no sign of our George. He's cleared out a few things and he's gone."

"And so has our Alan," Graham put in.

"Our Colin left this note," Arthur said grimly handing Nick a piece of paper evidently torn from a school exercise book. "Its a right do this Mr Rowan, they're only nine when all's said and done."

Nick read the note out loud. "Me and Alan and George killed the old lady at Mistletoe. We let off a firework and she died and we did it. So we're running away so the bobbies don't come for us. We're sorry."

"What does it mean Mr Rowan?" Hilda shook her head. "The boys thinking they've killed someone, its ridiculous."

"Mrs Butters up at Mistletoe Farm had heart trouble," Nick said. "She was found dead yesterday having suffered a massive heart attack. Having a firework let off anywhere near her probably brought it on although in fairness she could have gone any time."

Jack shook his head. "But its not murder Mr Rowan?"

"Of course not," Nick said. He sighed. "My Sergeant might want to speak to them at some point though about their behaviour. But we need to get them home first. That's my main concern. Any ideas about where they might have gone to?"

"They roam all over," Arthur said. "Little buggers might be anywhere."

Nick nodded. ""When you say they took some things with them?"

"They went off on their bikes Mr Rowan," Jack said. "And we reckon they took some spare clothes with them like."

"I had a few shillings in a jar in the kitchen," Hilda whispered, "that money's gone."

"I'm missing a few things from the pantry - tins and things," said Ruth quietly.

"So they've money, change of clothes, bikes," Nick said. He paused. "Who's their teacher at school?"

"Miss Weston," said Jack.

Nick nodded. "She's here now at the moment," he said. "I'll just call her through. You never know, she might be able to shed some light on where the boys have gone. And even if not we are going to need all hands to find them."

"We - will find them Mr Rowan?" asked Hilda tremulously.

"Well we'll do our best," Nick said reassuringly, " and chances are before we do find them they'll have got fed up and come home by themselves. And then we can sort out the other business!"

He opened the door to the house slightly and called through, "Jo - have you got a minute?"

She got up puzzled and went through to the office. She recognised all the parents from school of course. "Hallo there!" she said. "How can I help?"

"Can I give Jo this note?" Nick asked.

"Aye, if it helps," Jack said.

Nick passed it over. Jo read it quickly. "Oh no," she said. "Nick, they couldn't be held responsible for what happened to Mrs Butters surely? They're only nine after all."

"Old enough to know better," Nick pointed out, "but no, she could have gone any time. I don't suppose a firework landing outside the door exactly helped but our main priority is to find them first. You don't know of any places that they might be do you? Anywhere the kids talk about at school?"

"I know the village kids like to play at the quarry sometimes," Jo said, "but that's about it I'm afraid."

"Well, I'll get onto Ashfordly and get searches organised," Nick said. "Jo, it would be useful if we could organise the search from the school - there's more room there for a start and we can use the school phone. Would that be all right?"

"I'm sure its fine," Jo said, "I'll go over to the schoolhouse and let Miss Watson know so she can get the school opened up. If it would help I can ask around the village and get some volunteers organised to help with searching as well."

"Yeah, that would be really helpful," Nick said. "If everyone meets up at the school we can organise things from there." He turned back to the boys parents. "In the meantime if you can give me the boys descriptions I'll circulate that over to Ashfordly. I'll need to come down to your houses as well and check the boys rooms to see if they've left any clues as to where they're heading for."

* * *

Up at bleak Top Ghyll Farm the swarthy faced man was huddled by the kitchen range, sitting on a rather battered kitchen chair. He opened the range door and poked at it crossly. He looked round as Brian came into the kitchen.

"Time you showed your face," he snapped.

"Its not nine yet, Len!" the unlucky Brian replied.

"I thought you had stuff to do today. Like getting me my bloody passport!"

"Yeah, I'll get over and see Micky later. Its fine honest. No one's going to find you here." Brian opened a cupboard door. "Let me get you some breakfast, there's bacon here and bread. Sandwich?"

"If that's the best you can do." Making no attempt to help Len watched Brian putting the bacon in a pan over the range. "So how do you find Micky then?"

"He has a lock up in Whitby and he'll be there about four-ish today. And he'll have what you need." Brian looked at Len. "Its cost me you know."

"Don't be looking to me for it!" Len snapped "I've not got owt. Any road you're hardly without are you? What else did your Gran leave you?"

"Nowt, just this place. She hadn't much else." Brian shrugged. "I'll sell it, there's a bit of land with it. Someone'll want it."

"Aye and then you'll be sitting pretty so you can pay me ferry fare and all," Len said

Brian thought it would be money well spent - his debt to Len would then be well and truly discharged and with Len in another country hopefully he wouldn't have to see him again. He'd certainly paid for dropping Len in it all those years ago. Len had never let him forget that along with the fact he'd kept Brian's name out of the Billy Flanagan business. For the twelve years Len had served inside he'd demanded Brian visit him whenever he clicked his fingers using Brian for whatever errands he wanted running or whatever he wanted smuggling in. As he flipped the bacon in the pan Brian thought he'd be heartily glad to see Len depart on that ferry. All he had to do now was make sure Micky didn't mess up that passport.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed nearly all the village wanted to turn out to help look for the boys. Although it was accepted their behaviour at Mistletoe Farm was less than desirable no one believed the boys meant their prank to have the effect it did. In fact because of the volume of people who turned out, together with the additional police constables drafted in, it was thought the school would not be big enough to organise the search and consequently the village hall was opened up to accommodate everyone.

At the Hall, Nick Rowan and his Sergeant were talking to the families of the boys in a side room.

"I need to know," Jack Buckley said tensely. "The lads - they're not going to be in any trouble for what happened at Mistletoe Farm?"

"I will be having a word with them sir," Blaketon said. "But they're not old enough for any police action to be taken. Any official police action that is."

"But in any case, they've not done anything wrong other than mischief?" Graham Bennett asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong Sergeant, I'm not making light of what they did, but you couldn't say its murder or owt like that."

Nick and his Sergeant exchanged glances; it was Blaketon who spoke. "No sir, you're right, we couldn't. The boys couldn't have known about Mrs Butters and her history of heart trouble. And by the sounds of it they're punishing themselves in any case." He paused. "Right now, we need to find them and get them home safe and sound. That's my main priority!"

* * *

The boys had found their hiding place back in the summer quite by chance when out exploring.

About three miles from Aidensfield had stood a large house which had fallen into disrepair. By about 1940 it had been little more than a ruin when a fire had destroyed what was left. The site had been cleared and the grounds in which it stood became overgrown but an interesting hide out for local children.

What had been overlooked was that the house had had outside cellars. They were reached by a hatch in the ground. When the house was standing this hatch would have been surrounded by iron railings and clearly marked, now the railings had long gone, and the only thing left was the hatch leading to the cellars below.

Alan Bennett had found them by chance; playing hide and seek in the woods he had been running full pelt when his boot caught on something and he fell full length. Winded, he sat up and saw his boot had caught on the iron ring in the hatch set in the ground. Intrigued he had tried to pull it up but was unable to do so.

When he found Colin and George he alerted them to his discovery and with the three of them yanking at the hatch and pulling away the grass which had grown around it, they managed to get it open. There were quite steep steps leading down into the vault below, and they realised they needed torches to explore further.

A quick trip home got what they needed then back again to make further exploration. The steps into the vault were slimy and slippy but they somehow got down them. However the exploration proved rather disappointing- all that was in the vault was some empty boxes and although the lads played in the vault for a day or two the novelty soon wore off and the hatch was closed and forgotten about.

Until last night when they frantically needed a "hide out" and the vault came to mind. They had decided to flee convinced the police were going to work out their "guilt" and come after them. And the vault seemed the perfect place to hide out.

It was a miracle given their panic and the darkness, but somehow they all got themselves down into the vault (including their bikes) without anyone bouncing down the hard stone steps.

Now irrespective of the huge hunt taking place for them they sat huddled in the vault around an orange box on which burned a candle. No daylight got into the vault. In a corner were their provisions and some blankets. Their bikes were in another corner. They had some books and magazines and torches.

Alan said after a bit, "What do we do now like?"

"Stay here for a bit," George replied. "Until we know the bobbies aren't going to chuck t'book at us."

"How will we know," asked Colin practically.

George shrugged gloomily

"We won't have to stay here all us lives will we?" asked Alan fearfully.

"Don't talk daft!" George snapped. "You didn't have to come you know!"

"Well I weren't going to just wait for t'bobbies to knock were I?"

"It'll be reet," said Colin practically. "We never touched the old woman did we? We couldn't have known she'd keel over like that could we?"

"Yeah but we don't know the bobbies'll think like that do we!" George said fearfully. "And we had to run away because the bobbies are bound to find out what we did ."

Alan said quietly, "Would we go in a proper prison do you think?"

The boys looked at each other anxiously. "Nah," said Colin but he wasn't quite sure. "Nah, they have prisons for kids don't they?"

"I don't want to go in any prison," Alan muttered.

The boys looked at each other seeing their fears in each other's faces.

* * *

Out on the moor in the early afternoon Nick Rowan was leaning against one of the police cars with Phil Bellamy. They were studying a map whch they'd spread out on the roof of the car. To one side was the party of volunteers they had been given to lead out on the moor. The problem was they had searched their particular area and nothing had been found. They were waiting for further orders.

Maggie Bolton and Jo Weston were in their party, now they detached themselves from the other volunteers and came over. "What's the next plan?" Maggie called over.

"Back to the village hall by the sounds of it," Nick said. "Just waitng for Sergeant Blaketon to confirm."

"Any one else had any luck?" Maggie asked.

Nick shook his head. "No. The search teams have nearly all searched their areas now. No sign."

"Its like they've gone to earth somewhere," Jo said wonderingly not guessing the truth of her words. She sighed. "Poor kids."

Nick looked at her sharply. "They're not exactly innocent in all this!" he pointed out.

"No. But they must be terrified Nick. They couldn't have known what they did would cause Mrs Butters to literally drop dead in front of them!" Jo exclaimed.

"They deserve to have the book thrown at them!" Nick spoke angrily. "Sorry Jo, but I've not one bit of sympathy for any of them!"

Maggie and Phil exchanged glances.

Jo said, "Right. Well, that's your view Nick - but I'm entitled to mine! Of course the boys did a bad thing but I rather think they've punished themselves very well!"

He looked at her then said "Right. Look I'm sorry Jo, forget it. I'm just tired, its been a tough day."

"Its been a long day for all of us!" she retorted.

Perhaps it was as well that Sergeant Blaketon's car came into view then and pulled up alongside the stationary police vehicle. Glad of being to move away from the sudden tension in the air, Phil moved over to the driver's side of his Sergeant's car. Blaketon didn't get out of the car but issued orders crisply.

"Ventress is on his way over and he'll see this lot back to Aidensfield," he said. "Bellamy, Rowan, I want you in that car and to do a search of the farms in the outer circle, the farms we haven't searched on foot. As the lads had bikes we have to consider they might have covered some distance. Use the car, drive round to the farms and check any outlying barns or shelters you come across en route. Got that map there? Right, here, see. You're focusing on this quarter here, I've got another patrol searching this one."

"Sarge."

"Get on it as we haven't got long before it starts to get dark and I don't want those kids out here tonight!"

As Nick folded up the large map he looked over at Jo who was standing apart from the other volunteers. He bit his lip then moved over to her. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't have to apologise," she said. "We don't have to agree all the time."

"No, but maybe I was a bit hasty," he said. "I'm worried, its been a long day but its no excuse."

"Is that all it is Nick?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You were really annoyed when I told you my parents had cancelled this weekend."

He sighed, looking over at where Phil was now in the car, looking over impatiently at him, clearly wanting to get started.

"Look Jo, we'll talk later all right. I need to go."

Maggie came to stand with Jo as Nick and Phil drove off. She put her hand on Jo's arm. "Are you all right?" she asked her.

"Yes. Honestly Maggie." Jo gave Maggie a weak smile. "I just think Nick and I need to sort a few things out that's all. I am wondering though if its just not meant to be. There seems to be so much against us and lets be honest I don't think my parents are ever going to accept he and I."

* * *

Up at the hideout at Top Ghyll, Len, still huddled by the range, looked at Brian sourly as he picked up the car keys. "Right," he said "off to see Micky and I'll come back with what you need all right?"

Len glared at him. "You had better do!" he snapped.

Brian nodded. "It'll be fine honest," he said. "I'll try not to be too long."


	4. Chapter 4

Heading out to start the search of the outer area allocated to them Phil glanced at Nick. "Bit hard on Jo, then, weren't you?" he asked.

Nick shrugged. "Its like she said," he replied. "We don't have to agree all the time."

"What's getting to you?" Phil asked curiously.

"Its just hard sometimes." Nick looked out of the car window on his side. "Her parents don't approve of us and whilst its not as if we need their approval it would mean a lot to Jo to have it. I don't think they'll ever come round to the idea of Jo and I as a couple to be honest."

"Difficult," Phil said, "but I reckon you could both get past that if you want to enough."

Nick sighed. "That's the problem isn't it?" he said. "Do we?"

* * *

After leaving the other volunteers at the Village Hall Maggie and Jo walked back up to the Police House. Jo's car was there and Maggie walked with her for company. As they got to the house Eileen came out to them.

"I hear the boys haven't been found?" she said queryingly.

"Not a sign," Maggie said. "The entire village has been searched. They're moving the search area to a wider area now."

"Their parents must be frantic!" Eileen exclaimed. "Well, come on you two, you must be tired and hungry. Come and have a cup of tea and I'll make you both a sandwich now and then some dinner is in the oven for later."

"Eileen, its really kind of you and I don't mean to be rude, " Jo said, "but if you don't mind, I'm going to head off home I could really do with a hot bath and a quiet evening."

Maggie and Eileen exchanged glances.

"Of course I don't mind, " Eileen said lightly, "You get yourself off home but if you change your mind you know where we are."

They waved Jo off then Eileen turned to Maggie. "Lets have that cup of tea," she said, "Then you can fill me in!"

* * *

Sitting by the fire in the Police House Maggie had updated Eileen with the day's events. Eileen listened quietly but did not say anything. Maggie looked at her curiously.

"How do you feel about Nick and Jo?" she asked her.

"I like Jo," Eileen said simply. "I do, really. And whilst I've had to think about Nick moving on as it were, and its been hard, I know he'll never forget Kate." She sighed. "I want him to be happy Maggie and if that's with Jo, or anyone else, I'm pleased for him. Really."

""He would never forget Kate," Maggie said quietly. "She'll always be part of his life. And Katie's."

"I know that. And Jo's a lovely girl. She's so good with Katie. I hope they can sort things out Maggie."

"So do I. Its so difficult for Jo. She's caught between Nick and her parents who sound impossible!" Maggie sighed. "Still hopefully they'll come round. What Nick and Jo is some time away, together, to sort themselves out and what they both want."

* * *

Phil and Nick's search area covered quite a wide, remote area with just some lonely farms dotted about and the odd shelter for sheep. Checking all these was quite time consuming and also fruitless. Phil had parked up the car in a layby and was watching Nick who was studying the map, folded to the section they were covering, with a frown.

"I reckon that's us," Phil said. "We've covered our area and no luck."

"Yeah." Nick frowned at the map. "This lane here runs down here look and then it ends."

"So?"

"So what if it ends because it arrives at somewhere?" Nick pointed out.

"Lets have a look." Phil took the map. "Yeah I see what you mean. But its outside the area Blaketon gave us to search for a start and also would kids on bikes in the middle of the night have got this far?"

Nick glanced at him. "Can we take that chance?" He reached for the radio. "I'll just update Control so Alf knows where we are."

He pressed the transmit button on the radio in the car but got a wave of static. It was clear no one was hearing them. "Damn!" he swore. "These things are worse than useless out here."

"Aye." Phil started up the engine. "Still, may as well have a look at it whilst we're here. May be of course it really doesn't end anywhere."

Nick said, "Wait a minute Phil. We're risking it here. We're going outside our search area and we've not been able to update our position or where we're headed."

"And if we play by the rules and there is something at the end of that lane - a farm, a building, and it just happens to be where the kids are hiding out?"

Nick nodded, accepting this. "Right. Well, we'd best get on with it hadn't we? Its going to be dark soon."

* * *

At Top Ghyll Lenny was becoming agitated wondering where the hell Brian was. Then he heard a car approaching and he shot to the window, looking out, ready to unleash his anger on the unlucky Brian. Then he froze. He couldn't believe it. There was a police car bouncing slowly on the rutted track into the yard of Top Ghyll.

He slid down the wall sitting under the window breathing hard. Brian had stitched him up! Anger bubbled up inside him. He hadn't been getting him the fake passport. He had gone straight to the local nick and dropped him right in it. Well he wasn't going to just let himself be taken in. If they wanted him they'd have a fight on their hands.

Phil eased the car across the rutted yard and pulled it in beside a rather ramshackle open fronted storage shed probably using for storing of wood at some point. Parked as it was between the shed and the house, the car was not immediately visible to anyone driving into the yard.

Nick and Phil got out of their car looking up at the dilapidated farmhouse.

"Reckon anyone lives here?" Phil asked Nick.

"Doubt it. Looks abandoned to me." Nick glanced at Phil. "Good hideout for kids who don't want to be found, maybe?"

"Aye."

Nick glanced across at the barn stood at the opposite side of the yard. "I'll go and have a look at that while you check the house," he said. "It'll save us some time."

Phil nodded in agreement. As Nick headed over to the barn, Phil went over to the house and although there were no signs of life at all he stil knocked on the kitchen door. "Police!" he called. "Anyone home?"

He tried the door handle and the door opened. He stepped inside to what had been at some time a busy working farm kitchen but now lay abandoned. But one thing was curious. There was a fire in the range.

Phil began to wonder if they had actually against the odds hit the jackpot and found the kids He went to the door in the kitchen leading to the rest of the house. "Come on!" he called through. "Its the police! Time to give it up now!"

He went down the cobweb ridden corridor from the kitchen; to his left was a door leading into what had been a parlour or a sitting room. He went in unaware of Len standing by the door gripping the (mercifully, cooled) poker from the fire in his hands. And as Phil stepped through the door Len brought it down hard across his head. Phil was out cold before he hit the floor.

Len dragged him into the middle of the floor, dumped him there, and then went back to the kitchen still holding the poker. He positioned himself by the door leading to the outside first pushing it closed but unlatched, with his foot.

Nick had found nothing in the barn and walked back toward the house. He tried transmitting from the car radio again but the transmission was impossible. He headed over to the house to see if Phil had found anything but he was fairly sure he hadn't. He opened the house door slightly. "Phil! You in here!" he called through

He was surprised when Phil didn't reply. The house wasn't that big and Phil must have been able to hear him He stepped into the kitchen and Len gave him exacctly the same treatment that Phil had received, bringing the poker down hard across Nick's head. He saw and heard nothing as he went down heavily.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweating heavily Len slid back down to a sitting position, breathing hard. He still gripped the poker which was stained with blood. Then he heard another car coming into the yard. This one sounded like the engine was straining and cutting out. Len got back to his feet, risking a look through the window. It was Brian's car.

Brian got out of the car and slammed the door. He then headed for the house, had he looked to his left at all he would have noticed the police vehicle pulled in by the shed but he didn't and was completely unaware of it. As he stepped inside the farm kitchen he barely had time to register there was a copper lying unconscious on the kitchen floor before Len pinned him against the wall by pressing the poker tight against his neck. As Brian coughed and choked Len screamed, "You had the police sent up here after me! Come up here to see me being dragged off did you!"

"No, no! Len are you mad! I've got your passport haven't I? I swear, I've been near no police!"

Breathing hard Len stepped back keeping his grip on the poker. "Show me!" he snarled.

Still fighting for breath Brian reached into his pocket and with a shaky hand gave Len the passport he'd collected from his friend. Len opened it reading the name "James Dunne" on the inside. It was a quality forgery. It would more than do the job. He threw down the passport onto the kitchen table. "Damn!" he swore.

"Len, I didn't send any police up here for you," Brian said urgently. He nodded at Nick, still lying unconscious on the floor. "Whatever he was here for, I don't think it was you. If they thought you were hiding out here they wouldn't send one copper would they?"

"There's another one in the front room," Len said wearily.

Brian stared at him. "What?"

"You heard. Another copper. In much the same state as this one," Len said giving Nick a tap with his foot.

"What the hell-" Brian knelt down by Nick, leaning over him. "Len, look at all this blood down his face, you've split his head open!"

Len rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Is he still with us?"

Brian nodded. "Well, he's breathing anyway. Lets see if you've killed the other one shall we?" He paused. "And for what its worth I still don't think they were here for you. There'd have been more of them, a van load, if they were."

Len paced the kitchen as Brian went to check on Phil. He found him also unconscious, and sprawled in the front room. He too was bleeding from a head wound. Brian wearily went back to the kitchen.

"Bad news, we've got two unconscious coppers. Good news you haven't killed either of them. "He paused. "Hang on more bad news. The car's packing up."

Len stared at him. "What?"

"Yeah. It were never up to much anyway. It keeps cutting out. We'll never get away from here in it."

"We?"

"I'm right in it now aren't I? You can just get on that ferry from Hull, sail off and job done. This place is mine isn't it? How do I explain this?"

"You don't live here, you could just say you came up to check on the place and found these two." Len suddenly paused. "Yeah, that's it. You drop me at the ferry as planned and then head back up here. All you have to do is say you found these two but you had no idea what was going on."

"Did you not hear me say, the car's packing up?"

"Their car's here isn't it?"

"What?"

"Out there parked by the bloody shed. You might've noticed it if you weren't such a half-wit..."

"Len, we can't make a getaway in a police car. How long do you think it would be before we were stopped?"

"We can go so far in it then drop it off and find another car, can't we? Stop being so bloody difficult and help me out here!" Len looked down as Nick groaned heavily. "Come on, help me get this one in the front room where the other one is."

Reluctantly Brian helped Len drag Nick out of the kitchen into the front room. He wasn't awake enough to raise any objection. Once there Brian stood by the door watching Len go to each of their captives and use their own handcuffs to secure their wrists behind their back.

"If you want to try helping," Len said sarcastically, "get some of that baler twine out of the kitchen."

Slowly Brian went off and came back with the twine. He watched as Len used it to tie first Phil's ankles together then Nick's. As he tied Nick's legs together with the twine, pulling it viciously tight, Nick groaned again. Len said to Brian, "We need to get out, this one's waking up."

"Yeah and he's hardly going to be much of a threat is he? Sorry, Len, I can't do this," Brian said, "it ain't right. Look at the state they're in The other one ain't even coming round yet. Len, this could be murder or attempted murder of two coppers!" He paused. "You're forgetting something. If they weren't here for you why were they here? What I mean is they must have been sent out here so someone knows where they ar.e I don't reckon as they were here for you they'd have brought a van and there'd be more of them than just these two. But they were here for summat."

"All the more reason to get out of here then," Len snapped. "You will help me or I might tell their mates it was you as put them in this state."

"You wouldn't!"

"You know I would. So what about it? Getting me to that ferry are you?"

"Yeah. I'd do anything to see the back of you Len. You're a nutter!"

"Whatever. Now we need to move just in case any of their mates do come looking for them." Len nudged Nick with his foot. "Or before this one wakes up and sees you which puts your chances of talking your way out of this at zero don't yer think?"

Brian swallowed hard as Len moved to the door. "Len," he said, "I dunno." He looked down at the two police officers out cold and tied hand and foot.

"For God's sake! You're coming back here aren't you? They'll be fine. Just move will yer! If that one nearest yer sees yer here now your story ain't going to hold water is it, about finding them here!"

Brian looked back one last time then nodded and left the room, closing the door on Nick and Phil.

He and Len put out the kitchen fire, cleared up any sign they had been there at all and then went out to the yard. Len glanced at Brian's car. "Try turning it over,"he snapped.

Knowing it was of no use, Brian did so. The engine started, but then coughed and cut out. Len kicked the wheel angrily. "Right we've no choice have we?" he looked across at the police patrol car. "We'll have to use this and first chance we get nick something else."

They got in the car, Brian in the driving seat. The radio was trying to transmit but all that was coming out was static. Len flipped it to the off switch as Brian suddenly looked at him and said, "I'm taking a hell of a risk here Len. If I come back here and "find" those two I have to convince the police I knew nothing about it. If their mates find them they'll come looking for me anyway and I'll still have to try and persuade them I knew nowt."

"Make sure you do a better job of it than you did hiding that knife all those years ago then! Look even if they manage to work out its me as has been hiding out up here and that you visited me in the nick, it still doesn't prove you knew owt about me being here. You might have told me about this place when your Gran left it to yer but that's about it! You've got gloves on, you've left no trace of yerself in this car! There's nothing to say you had owt ter do with this! Now get a bloody shift on will yer!"

Without any more argument Brian started up the engine of the police patrol car and drove out of the yard at speed.

* * *

In the Village Hall at Aidensfield Sergeant Oscar Blaketon was poring over a map spread out on a table. There were crossed off sections marking the areas which had been searched. He looked across at Alf Ventress who was stood opposite him on the other side of the table. Wearily Blaketon took off his glasses.

"Where are they, Ventress?" he asked.

"The kids, Sarge?" Alf asked.

"Well of course I mean the bloody kids Ventress!" Blaketon narrowed his eyes. "Are you telling me we seem to have more than one set of missing persons at the moment?"

"Nick and Phil, Sarge," Alf said. "They shoudl have finished their search now but they're not made contact since they were..." he looked at the map, "just here Sarge. They had one more section to check - here - but we've heard nowt."

"Well try them on the radio!"

"I have done Sarge. Nothing. They might be out of range of course."

"They'll wish they were out of range when I catch up with them," muttered Blaketon. "Right. Parents?"

"They're at the Bennetts cottage Sarge."

"Aye. Well I'll go and have a quick word with them," Blaketon said "Not that I have much to tell them. I thought we'd have flushed the little beggars out by now Alf."

"There's plenty of hiding places, Sarge," Alf pointed out. "I reckon they'll come home when they're hungry."

"Happen they will," Blaketon said "It doesn't help the parents though does it." He looked up and got to his feet as he saw Graham Bennett come into the Hall.

"Sergeant," the man said, "I know you said we had to wait for news but we needed to know. Even if there's nothing, even if you haven't found them."

"I was just about to come over to you sir," Blaketon replied. "I'm afraid we've found no sign of your lads yet." He tapped the map in front of him. "You can see here the extensive searches we've made but no luck yet."

"I know you're searching Sargeant and I'm grateful," the man replied. "To you and everyone who's turned out. We all know you're trying hard to find our lads. Its just the waiting and worrying you know."

Blaketon nodded. "The difficulty is, sir," he said, "its getting quite dark now and I do have to think of everyone's safety."

The man nodded sadly. "You want to stop the searching for the night and start again tomorrow?"

"I do sir." Blaketon spoke gently. "We can't search in the dark."

The man nodded. "I understand," he said. He looked down at the floor then back at Blaketon. "Its going to be a long night Sergeant," he said simply.

Alf and his Sergeant watched the man leave the hall. Crossly Blaketon folded the map. "Let everyone know we're standing down for the night!" Blaketon snapped at Alf. "And let me know the minute Bellamy and Rowan get back in contact. All I need is missing constables to add to the list!"

* * *

Down in their cellar hideout the boys had been quietly sitting having something to eat out of the tins they had brought with them. No one was inclined to speak much. Then the worst thing happened. They were still relying on the candle on the orange box as they were worried about exhausting torch batteries and suddenly the candlelight flickered then went out. They were plunged into thick darkness.

"I don't like it," Alan whimpered.

"Shurrup and don't be soft!" hissed George.

"Well I don't like it either!" Colin's voice came through the darkness.

"Look, I'll go and lift up the hatch door and then some light'll come in and we can see what we're doing!" George said crossly.

He crawled across the hard, cold, stone floor hoping he was going in the direction of the steps and the hatch. It was so dark you couldn't tell! But then his hand came across something solid and cold and he knew he'd found the steps. He crawled up them on hands and knees and came to the hatch. He pushed it hard and it opened letting in the fading light.

"There, told you nowt to worry about !" George called down the hatch, turning to go back down again. He was just a little bit too quick and his boot slipped. He fell down the entire set of concrete steps landing hard at the bottom. He lay quite still, his head bleeding and his eyes shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick came to himself first pretty much as Brian and Len made off in the police car. He had sort of been waking up before that but hadn't felt able to open his eyes and properly come back to the world. He'd had a little bit of awareness of being carried or moved and he'd been aware of voices around him but hadn't been able to make any sense of what they were saying.

Now he managed to open his eyes. There wasn't much light left now and the room in which he was lying was beginning to get dark. His gaze focused on Phil Bellamy lying facing him, unconscious and in a pretty sorry state. About the same state as he was Nick thought. He wanted to speak to Phil, try and encourage him to wake up but right now he couldn't speak. He was aware of something wet and sticky on the side of his head and knew it was blood. He winced as he noted Phil's head too had been split open.

NIck didn't want to move his head too much so he lay still and tried to take in as much of the room as possible. He saw the fireplace and the chimney breast running upwards so thought they must be in a downstairs room. The windows ran the length of one wall, small, windows and horribly dirty. One was cracked slightly although not fully broken.

The walls were rendered bare white plaster, the floor was hard, cold stone. The door to the room had been pulled shut. There was nothing in the room, not a stick of furniture.

Nick wearily noted his hands had been secured behind his back with what he guessed to be his own handcuffs and his ankles were tied tightly with what felt like rope or twine. Whatever it was, it was cutting in like hell although right now his head was hurting more than that particular discomfort.

Now he felt able to function a little bit more. He whispered, "Phil?"

Nothing. Nick felt sudden fear. "Phil!" he snapped. "Can you hear me? Open your eyes! Come on mate!"

To his intense relief Phil's eyes began to flicker and slowly he opened them with a groan. "Oh God my head!" he muttered.

"I know, we've been done over good and proper," Nick said gently. "Take it easy."

Phil managed to focus his gaze. "God look at the state of you," he whispered.

"Yeah. Sorry mate but you don't look much better."

"I can't move!"

"That's the other thing. We've been trussed up like turkeys. Think you've got your own handcuffs on."

"Bloody hell!" Phil closed his eyes for a minute then said, "I didn't see a thing, just came in here and lights out!"

"Me an' all," Nick said ruefully. "I looked in the barn, nothing, then came into the house and bang. I think, I don't know, I was carried in here. Yeah, must have been because I got as far as the kitchen - just got in the door and that was it." He sighed. "I'm not sure about this either but I don't think we've been out of it too long."

Phil muttered, "What the hell did we walk into?"

"God knows," Nick replied, "but whoever was hiding here, I think we can say it wasn't our missing kids. It was someone else who didn't want to be found. Or didn't want us to find or see something."

"Do you think he's still here?" Phil asked nervously.

"I don't know," Nick admitted. "I can't hear anything though. Him, them, who knows?"

"Even if he - or they - have gone," Phil said, "they could come back though."

They looked anxiously at each other then Nick said, "There's something else of course."

"Yeah?"

"Phil we didn't transmit our location. No one knows where we are. I tried radio-ing in again just before I came in the house to look for you but nothing, just static.""

Phil closed his eyes then he said. "There's our car outside. Surely if anyone is passing they'll see it and wonder what's going on."

"Passing? We're in the middle of bloody nowhere!" Nick took a breath. "Sorry, that's not helping. Right, I'm going to try sitting up."

There was a lot of scrabbling, kicking and swearing but somehow Nick managed to get himself sitting against the wall opposite the window. He wasn't much better off but he felt less vulnerable somehow.

"How do you feel?" Phil asked him.

"Yeah. You know."

"Right, I'm going to have a go." Somehow Phil managed it leaning against the wall next to Nick. He closed his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Nick asked him gently.

"Sick."

"Do you want to lie back down again?"

Phil opened his eyes. "No chance," he said, "it was hard bloody work getting here." He looked at Nick. "Okay," he said, "what the hell do we do now?"

* * *

George opened his eyes very slowly. His head was ringing and he didn't want to move. From where he was lying he could see straight up through the hatch. He could see it was dark and he could see the moon.

Suddenly he gasped as a figure appeared at the top of the hatch and a very bright torch shone down dazzling him

"Aye he's here!" the figure called to someone and then he called down, "Coming down to yer lad. Just hold still!"

As the figure reached him George groaned as he saw it was a policeman. "Am I going to prison?" he whimpered.

"No lad," said Sergeant Blaketon putting a hand on his shoulder."No one's going to prison, not you or those other two daft beggars."

"Where are Alan and Colin?"

"Well they finally had a bit of sense. When you went down them steps landing on yer head they ran to get a bit of help. They're safe at home." Blaketon looked round. "This place should have been sealed up years ago. It will be now!" He turned back to the boy. "Now lad, I can see your head's bad. Have you hurt yerself anywhere else?"

"No, no I don't think so."

"Good lad. Well I'm going to lift you now and get you up these steps and then we'll get that head looked at."

"I-I want me mam..."

"I'm sure yer do and she's right keen to see you an' all - and you know summat, she's waiting just outside for yer so lets get you up shall we?"

Blaketon lifted George who was so relieved to be found and to be safe he clutched tightly to the Sergeant. Blaketon got to the top of the steps with George in his arms. His parents rushed forward as Oscar gently put the boy down on the ground. Alf Ventress tucked a blanket round him and they stood back watching George's parents make a fuss of him.

"He's not too badly hurt, Mrs Buckley," Blaketon said. "We've got an ambulance on the road there so we'll just get him down there and you can go t'hospital wi' him. I'll go back to the village and let the others know he's all right."

Jack Buckley looked up. "Sergeant - its all right isn't he?" he asked. "I mean, how much trouble is our lad in?"

"Not as much as he thought he was Jack!" Blaketon replied. "Happen I'll have a chat wi' him - and the others - when he's feeling better but I think they've punished themselves quite nicely without my help."

The man nodded, then turned back to his wife and son.

When George took his header down the steps the other boys genuinely thought he was dead. Terror finally put some commonsense into them - they knew they had to go home and get help. They went to Alan's home and their unexpected appearance with the declaration they thought George was dead had not done much for the nerves of that individual's parents.

Having seen George and his parents off in the ambulance, Blaketon said to Alf Ventress, "I need to get back t'village and let his mates know he's not dead otherwise they'll think they'll be up for murdering him an' all."

"Sarge."

Blaketon glanced sharply at him sensing Alf was distracted. "Still no sign of Bellamy or Rowan?"

"No, Sarge."

Blaketon took a deep breath. "Right. Then it seems we're in for a long night of it after all," he said wearily.


	7. Chapter 7

Up at Top Ghyll the only light now coming in through the dirty windows was the moonlight. Phil Bellamy irritably struggled against his handcuffs despite knowing it was futile.

"Come on, you know they won't give," Nick said. "They'll just get tighter if you start that."

"We need to do something Nick. No one's coming for us are they except maybe whoever left us like this in the first place!"

"Well, if you've any bright ideas about what we can do, share them!" Nick retorted. He paused. "Look this place has to belong to someone, right? Well, surely they come to check on it now and then?"

"How often though? Every six months? Three months?" Phil paused. "What if that someone is the one who did us over and slung us in here? Who knows what the hell this place is being used for?"

"Yeah all right. I get it," Nick replied wearily. "I wonder if the kids have turned up."

"If the kids have turned up and we've gone AWOL Blaketon's not going to be impressed," Phil said. "Look Nick I'll tell him its my fault. It was me who pushed to come up here even though we' couldn't contact Control."

"No Phil. I didn't have to agree to it did I? And it was my idea to head out here in the beginning." Nick reasoned. "No one's to blame here. We made a decision, both of us. And we've been caught out. Simple as."

* * *

In Aidensfield Sergeant Blaketon was taking his leave of the Bennetts cottage. Graham Bennett was talking to him outside. "I can't thank you and all your lads - well, and the whole village and all - for what everyone's done for us and the bairns," he was saying. "I know they've been daft little beggars and believe me we'll be having a word wi' all of them!"

"They've punished themselves pretty well," Blaketon replied. "Happen I'll have a chat wi' all of them in a day or two but maybe I don't need to be too hard on 'em."

Graham nodded. "Well at least you can call it a day for now Sergeant."

"I'm afraid not, sir. I seem to have misplaced two of my lads. No -one seems to have heard from PCs Rowan and Bellamy for a while." Oscar Blaketon kept his voice light but deep down he was feeling concerned.

"Are they all right do you think?"

"Well I'll be glad to hear that they've turned up safe and sound!" Blaketon sighed. "I'll be off now sir. You get them bairns in bed."

"Aye. Happen you'll let us know that your two lads turn up safe - PC Rowan was right good wi' us this morning and I'm grateful to him - well, all of yer."

* * *

Sergeant Blaketon's next port of call was the Police House at Aidensfield.

Eileen opened the front door in response to his knock. "Oh good evening Oscar, come in!" she said. "You may be able to answer a query for us!"

He nodded as he stepped inside and saw Maggie Bolton and Gina Ward from the pub sitting in the front room.

"Gina came up to tell us the boys have been found Sergeant," Maggie explained. "Big relief all round!"

"Aye it is," Oscar said.

"Do you know what time Nick'll be home" Eileen asked him. "I suppose I thought he might have been home by now with the boys having turned up."

"Well that's what brings me here really," the Sergeant replied.

"Do you want to come and sit down Oscar?" Eileen realised he was there to tell them something and she felt a sense of foreboding.

"I won't if you don't mind Eileen. I need to get back to Ashfordly Station soon as." Blaketon hesitated. "I'm not sure if we have a problem or not. As you know I sent Rowan and Bellamy off to search an outer area and they haven't been heard of since except for making contact about halfway through that search. I've sent a couple of lads out to check the farms on the next half of the search to find out where they got to and if anyone there knows where they might be. We've tried the radio of course and we're getting nothing."

"So what are you saying?" Gina looked anxiously at him. "Have they had an accident or-"

"Well we just don't know at the moment I'm afraid. It might be o'course that they've had a bit o' trouble wi'the car and the radio's playing up so they're stuck somewhere but the lads I've sent out will find them if that's the case."

"Do you think that's it? Or do you think something else might have happened?" Maggie asked in her direct way.

"I - don't know, Mrs Bolton. I'll be glad to see the pair of them back safe I know that. I'll get myself back to Ashfordly now and the minute I hear owt I'll let you know."

Eileen saw him out of the door as Gina looked anxiously at Maggie."Maggie"" she exclaimed. "They'll be all right won't they!"

Maggie leaned over and took her hand. "I'm sure they will love," she said.

Eileen shut the door after Sergeant Blaketon and turned to face the other two. "I think I'll ring Jo," she said. "She should be here."

Maggie nodded. "I'll make us some tea," she said. "Gina, can you stay?"

"Yeah. I've got help with the pub tonight. I was going to make some dinner for Phil and have an evening together." Gina sighed. "We don't have much chance to see each other. Thought it'd be nice."

Maggie smiled sympathetically at her. She knew how hard Gina and Phil were having to work to try and get their shaky stop-start relationship off the ground. They seemed to be in the same boat as Jo and Nick in that department.

* * *

Back at Ashfordly Station Alf had had a radio call in from the lads who were searching for Nick Rowan and Phil Bellamy. Rather worryingly they had reported in they had checked at the farms they would have called at and it seemed Nick and Phil had checked at every farm and completed their search area. But if that was the case, Alf wondered why hadn't they reported in and headed back to Aidensfield to link back up with the focus of the search?

He was peering again at the map of the search area when the station door opened and Blaketon came in brushing rain off his greatcoat. He was up to speed with developments as Alf had radio'd the update over to him.

"Aye its turning out to be a bad night," Alf said absently. He nodded at the map. "I were just looking at this Sarge to see if I could get any ideas where the daft sods are."

"We need to get a full team of lads out to look for them," Blaketon replied. "I'm getting worried Alf."

Suddenly the phone in the duty room rang out loudly. Alf answered it. He said, "Aye, he's here." He looked over at his Sergeant. "Inspector Dudley at Divisional HQ Sarge. Wants to talk to yer."

Blaketon stepped forward and took the phone. What could be happening now?

Alf turned back to his map. He heard Blaketon say, "Aye its ours. I had two constables in it making a search for missing kids. Found the kids and lost my lads!"

Alf looked up sharply. He didnt get much more information though as all he heard Blaketon saying was, "Right. I see. Aye. Right. Well I'm coming over then. No I need to sir. I need to know what's happened to my lads!"

Alf looked up queryingly as Blaketon put down the phone. For a moment the Sergeant seemed to be in a world of his own. Then he said to Alf, "The car's been found Alf. The patrol car that Bellamy and Rowan were using. Upside down in a ditch just outside Whitby."

"Whitby? Why would it be outside Whitby? How badly hurt are they?"

"That's it Alf. There were two people in the car but neither of them were Nick or Phil. We know who they were though. One of them is Len Robson - doing a stretch for attempted murder and walked out of an open prison two days ago. And t' other one is an associate of his, Brian Jefferson. Visited Robson in prison regular and probably helped him get out. Robson had a forged passport on him."

"Well, have they said what happened to Nick and Phi? Did they just happen to take the car and leave them somewhere? Or what?" Alf shook his head. "If they wanted transport why the hell would they take a police car? You couldn't get any more obvious!"

"We just don't know Alf. Robson was killed in the smash - they lost control of the car on a bend probably because o't' weather - and Jefferson's hurt - bad. They reckon he might not pull through. He's at hospital in Scarborough and I'm going over there."

"Sarge!" Alf took a deep breath. "Do we keep this to ourselves for now or do you want me to phone over to the Police House and let them know?"

"If you'd make that call Alf I'd appreciate it," Blaketon said.

"Sarge. If this Jefferson doesn't make it -"

"He has to Alf. He's the only one with the answers we need!" Blaketon paused with his hand on the door about to go out into the rain and darkness again. Then he looked back at Alf. "If Jefferson doesn't pull through where do we start looking Alf? And God knows what state they'll be in when we do find 'em!"


	8. Chapter 8

Nick and Phil were relieved the following morning when light began to creep into the house again. It didn't help their situation but it had been a very long night.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked Phil.

"My head's banging and I think the circulation to my feet has been cut off," Phil said glumly. "You?"

"Yeah about the same I think." Nick looked at Phil consideringly. "I'm wondering if I can manage to untie your legs anyway."

"Do you reckon you'll be able to?"

"Can try."

Nick shuffled himself round a bit and although his hands were behind his back he tried unpicking the knottted baler twine around Phil's ankles. But it was hopeless.

"Going to need a knife to cut that off," Phil said with a sigh.

Nick shuffled back round so he was leaning against the wall again. "Worth a try I suppose," he said. "God, I'd love a glass of water or something right now."

"Nick." Phil sounded anxious. "Nick, what if its days before anyone finds us? Or what if our mate who dumped us in here comes back for a second go?"

* * *

At the Police House in Aidensfield Jo was sitting on the wall outside nursing a cup of tea. She looked round as Maggie came out to join her also with a mug of tea.

"Where are they Maggie?" Jo shook her head. "I was horrid to Nick yesterday."

"No, you weren't. You had a difference of opinion that's all. You'll sort it out."

"Will I get chance to sort it out?"

"I'm sure you will."

"But what's happened to them Maggie? None of this makes sense." Jo ran a hand through her hair. "I mean an escaped prisoner on the run stealing a police car to make a getaway! How stupid is that for a start? And if he just took the car whilst Nick and Phil were away from it, they would have been in contact long since."

"I know, you're right. None of it does make sense." Maggie gave her a hug. "Come on inside Jo, its so cold out here this morning.

They went inside where Gina was helping Katie with her breakfast and Eileen was putting a pot of tea on the table. "All I seem able to do is make tea," she said helplessly. "I don't know what else to do."

"Are you all right if I stay here for a bit longer?" Gina asked. "I've got Tracy looking after the pub for me and - I don't want to be on me own."

"Don't you dare go anywhere Gina!" Eileen said gently.

The other two sat down at the table. "I'm going to have strong words with my parents after this!" Jo said fervently. "They need to jolly well accept Nick and I as a couple!" She rubbed her eyes. "I just want him back and to tell him how much I want our relationship to work!"

Maggie put her hand on Jo's. "It'll happen " she said quietly, "I'm sure of it!"

* * *

It was a weary Sergeant Blaketon who came into the station at Ashfordly that morning. He had Inspector Dudley with him. Alf Ventress was at his desk and got to his feet as they came in.

"We can dispense with formalities Constable," Dudley said. "Any chance of tea?"

"Aye sir, yes," Alf said. "Er - any news?"

"Jefferson is still alive and they say he'll make a recovery. But he's had surgery and we can't talk to him right now." Blaketon bit his lip. "The doctor says he might be up to it later on this afternoon."

"There is some good news," the Inspector put in. "There was blood in the vehicle but its definitely Jefferson's and Robson's."

"Doesn't mean Nick and Phil haven't come to harm sir," Alf said.

"No, I appreciate that PC Ventress. But we have to stay hopeful!" The Inspector turned to Sergeant Blaketon as Alf went off to make tea. "So we'll focus the search from the Whitby HQ and send out search teams within an agreed radius of where the vehicle was found."

"I'm just wondering sir, with respect," Blaketon said, "if we should focus on searching around the area that they were given to originally search for the missing kids. It might be that they came across those two in that search area."

"I agree Sergeant and I'll put a team on to that as well. I've drafted in extra teams from Scarboroough. I'm throwing all i can at this Sergeant."

* * *

At Top Ghyll Nick shifted restively trying to ease the pain in his shoulders. Phil looked at him sympathetically. "I can't work out which bit of me hurts the most," he said, "but my head wins I think."

"We'll have thick heads when Blaketon's finished bawling us out," Nick observed.

Phil grinned. Then he said, "Turning to other things are you going to sort it out with Jo, Nick?"

Nick looked at him. "Bit of a change of subject that isn't it?"

"Why not?" Phil asked. "Not much else to do have we?"

"All right - maybe I was a bit irritated with Jo earlier - and that's because of her parents which I know isnt her fault," Nick conceded. "I'll sort it out - if I get chance!" Then he saw Phil's expressin. "When I get chance," he corrected himself. "Anyway you can't talk. You and Gina haven't had it easy!"

"Well that's the job," argued Phil. "Me being a copper and her being a landlady is hardly conducive is it?"

"You'd get round it - if you wanted to!" Nick pointed out.

They grinned wryly at each other then Nick impatiently kicked at the floor with his heels. "Can't bloody do anything until I get out of here!" he snapped pulling at the handcuffs.

"You told me off for doing that," Phil pointed out. Then he sobered up. "Nick, you didn't answer me before - what if we're here for days...maybe longer...I mean surely we'll be found won't we?"

"Phil - I- I don't know," Nick admitted. "I'm sure we will be found but...well, I think we need to be prepared for it being a while that's all."

* * *

Oscar Blaketon returned to the hospital but the doctor was firm. "Sergeant, I told you, you may be able to speak to my patient later this afternoon but not now. He's a very poorly man. Although he will live he has serious injuries."

"He is the key to me finding my two missing constables who may be lying somewhere also badly hurt," Blaketon retorted. He was trying to hold his temper. It was hardly the doctor's fault.

"I do appreciate your position Sergeant," the doctor said. "I honestly do. But you've got a constable sitting outside his door and there's nurses in and out as well as myself. If he says anything, any word, that could help you, I do assure you, you'll be the first to know."

* * *

In the Police House Eileen miserably put down the phone and turned back to where the others were watching her expectantly. Gina had Katie on her knee.

"Oscar Blaketon but no news I'm afraid," she said. "He's hoping they can talk to the second man in the car later this afternoon but the doctors won't permit it before then. And the search teams aren't finding anything new."

Gina gently pulled Katie towards her. "Don't worry sweetheart," she murmured, "I'm sure your Dad will be home soon."

Jo got up suddenly and ran upstairs. Maggie immediately got up but Eileen said, "I'll go."

Jo was in Katie's nursery, sobbing. Eileen sat beside her and put her arm round her. "Oh, Jo..."

"I'm sorry Eileen. Its just... poor little Katie, she needs her Dad."

"We all need him," Eileen said simply, "and I'm sure he'll come back to us Jo. I can't bear to think of anything else. And Jo? I can see how much your relationship with Nick means to you. When we get him home - make sure he knows that."


	9. Chapter 9

At 3pm in the afternoon of that long day, with no sign of his missing Constables, Sergeant Oscar Blaketon finally got a call from Inspector Dudley. "The hospital have been in touch," he said crisply. "Brian Jefferson has come round and he said he needs to talk to someone. Someone in charge as he put it. I'm going to the hospital now Sergeant so perhaps you could meet me there?"

"On my way sir," Blaketon said.

On the way through the duty room he called to Alf, "Call from the hospital Alf, Jefferson's awake and wants to make a statement. Come on. Inspector Dudley's meeting us there."

"Sarge." Alf swallowed hard but felt that he had to ask. "Is Jefferson keen to make a statement because - well, something pretty bad's happened and he wants to make sure his mate takes the blame for it?"

"I know what you're saying to me Alf," Blaketon said quietly. "But either way its best we know isn't it? Its this not knowing that's the worst thing."

* * *

It was a very tense journey over to the hospital. Neither Oscar or Alf spoke much. There was just too much at stake.

They met Inspector Dudley who looked equally tense. "With me, Sergeant," he said. "Lets see what Jefferson has to say shall we?"

"Does he know?" Blaketon asked. "About Robson I mean?"

"Yes, he asked after him when he came round and the doctor told him," the inspector replied looking round as the doctor himself came up to them.

"He's ready for you to speak to now," the doctor said. "I can tell you he's said nothing more to me so I can't tell you anything about your missing officers I'm afraid. But he is keen to speak to you. I'd be grateful if you'd remember - whatever he tells you - he has been badly hurt himself." He took a breath. "As he is my patient I will stay in the room whilst you talk to him. I hope you get the answers you need and you find your officers safe."

"Thank you doctor," the Inspector replied.

Jefferson had not been handcuffed to his hospital bed - with two broken legs in traction it was felt he was a safe bet for not going anywhere! He also had fractured ribs and mild concussion. In all it was a miracle he was awake and talking.

He swallowed hard as Inspector Dudley, Sergeant Blaketon and PC Ventress came in. The doctor took up a position in the corner of the room. "There's no need to get heavy with me!" Jefferson whispered nervously. "I'm ready to talk!"

"Then get on with it!" Dudley hissed

"Right, well, I helped Len out of the nick didn't I? You'll have worked that out for yourselves. And I hid him at my Gran's old place Top Ghyll. Up on High Moor." Jefferson paused. "She died a while back and left it to me. Any road, plan were I would get Len what he needed to get out of the country."

"Why were you doing all this for him?" Dudley asked as Blaketon shifted impatiently just wanting to get to the point, to know that Nick and Phil were alive.

"Because he went down for stabbing Billy Flanagan and I helped him, I got rid of the knife and he didn't get me involved!" Brian said wearily. "But I've paid for it every day since then." He took a breath, wincing with pain as he did so. "Any road he were up at Top Ghyll and I went off to get his documents, his fake documents. And whilst I was away two coppers turned up. Len thought they were after him!"

"They were looking for some missing kids," Blaketon said flatly.

"Well Len didn't know that did he - he thought I'd gone to you lot to say where he was and that the coppers had come up to take him in - and he clouted them both with a poker. When I came back they were both out of it, good and proper." Brian was getting tired now as the painkillers and injuries combined were having their effect. "Any road Len tied them up and we got out of there. Only we had to use their car as mine had packed in. We were going to abandon it and nick another car only I ...I lost control on the bend..."

"You _left_ them.." Blaketon wsa incredulous.

"I was going back!" Brian said miserably. "I was going to get Len on the ferry at Hull then go back to the farm and say I'd come up to check on the place and found them but I couldn't get back could I because I were in here - " He paused. "Although we reckoned you'd turn up yourselves, you must have sent them there in the first place."

"We didn't know they were there," snapped Blaketon. "They were out on a search and hadn't radio'd in their location."

"Yeah well, that's not my problem is it!"

The doctor stepped forward. "All right now, " he said to the Inspector. "You've got what you need."

Dudley shook his head as Blaketon said, "No doctor, what we need is my missing officers found safe and well and we're a long way off that." He turned to Alf Ventress who was standing quietly to one side. "Alf? Do you know roughly where this farm is?"

"Aye Sarge. Its not far off where they were given to search. They must have decided to go up there on a long shot like. And there's a good chance the radio wouldn't have worked, out of range or summat."

"Well right now, lets concentrate on finding them safe," Blaketon said. "That's all I care about."

"Sarge."

Blaketon turned back to Jefferson. "So you left them tied up and hurt? How bad do you reckon?"

"I dunno! I mean one of them seemed to be like starting to wake up, the other one were well out of it. And I didn't leave them like anything, it were Len!"

Blaketon leaned over him menacingly. "Aye and you played yer part so don't think you're going to get out of this! You're in serious trouble starting with assisting an offender and that's just ter be goin' on with!"

* * *

As the day dragged on the two police constables became awaer of the gathering gloom."I don't think," said Phil, "I can actually stand another night up here."

Nick, resting his head tiredly against the wall said," Think that's what we might be looking at to be honest."

"Its just sick!" Phil exclaimed. "To dump us here like this and leave us!"

"Perhaps whoever it was banked on us being found by now," Nick said. "Although by who I don't quite know."

Phil was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "We must be being searched for high and low. Someone's bound to find us. They'll spot the car outside surely - if its there of course and hasn't been moved."

Nick nodded. "That's all we can hope for I suppose," he said. He paused. "I hope the missing kids turned up safe. Maybe I was being a bit hard on them. They must have been pretty scared to run off like that."

Phil nodded. "It was a stupid thing to do but they couldn't have known Mrs Butters was so ill. And being honest Nick, she could have gone any time."

"Yeah."

"Nick? What do we do if whoever put us here does come back?"

Nick replied quietly, "Then maybe we'll get some answers Phil because I can't make any sense of this!"

Phil looked at him. "If they come back Nick...we might get more than just answers. They might want to shut us up for good."


	10. Chapter 10

\Whilst Alf brought the car round to the hospital door, Sergeant Blaketon phoned the Police House in Aidensfield. It was Maggie Bolton who answered; she listened without interupting and thanked him for letting them know

Now she turned round to the others in the room. Speaking quietly and clearly she said, "So that was Sergeant Blaketon and he's managed to speak with the second man in the car." She took a breath. "What we know is that he was hiding the other man, the man who was on the run from prison at Top Ghyll Farm, High Moor. And he was trying to get him out of the country by sorting a fake passport. Whilst he was off doing that, Nick and Phil turned up at Top Ghyll to check for the missing boys but the man up there, the one on the run, thought they were after him. And he basically knocked them both out, tied them up and then both men took off. They had to take the police car because their own car had packed up."

Jo sat down her hand over her mouth shocked.

"So what happens now" Eileen asked her voice shaking just slightly.

"Well, Sergeant Blaketon and Alf are heading up to Top Ghyll now. They're going to let us know the minute they know anything. Look, I know we don't know much more yet but at least we know where they are and what happened," pointed out Maggie.

Eileen nodded and Jo got up and put a comforting arm round her. "Come on," she said "Sit down here Eileen. We'll tough this out together. Maggie's right. Whatever happens, whatever we have to face, its better that we know. The not knowing is always worse."

Gina looked wanly at Maggie. What each of them was feeling they could see in each other's faces. This was going to be a tough wait.

* * *

Nick was sort of half sitting, half lying on the floor. Phil was resting his head against the wall, his eyes shut. Both were resigned to another night at the farmhouse. They were exhausted, cold and, worryingly, hands and feet had lost feeling from being tied up so long.

Darkness was approaching fast Suddenly they heard an approaching car. Nick pushed himself upright; Phil tensed visibly. They exchanged glances.

"Nick, is it- "Phil stopped

"Might be whoever owns this place coming to check on it," Nick said but he didn't really believe that.

"That's not one car," Phil said. "Sounds like two, maybe more. Nick, its got to be whoever we ran into coming back."

Nick took a breath. "Whatever happens" he said, "we're together, yeah? Its okay Phil."

"Nick if we don't get out of this -"

"Come on, I'm sure we will."

Phil shook his head. "This is all my fault, I pushed for us to come up here."

"Phil - I didn't exactly stop you did I? No one is to blame for this."

"Yeah but - Nick, you've got more to lose than I have. Katie..."

"Hey," Nick said gently. "We've both got a lot to lose and it hasn't happened yet, has it?"

They both jumped visibly as they heard the kitchen door being banged violently open then - a rather familiar voice shouting, "Anyone here! Its the police!"

Phil closed his eyes in relief, muttering, "I never thought I'd be glad to hear Blaketon's voice but I bloody am!" as Nick shouted through, "Sarge! We're in here!"

The door to their room flew open and there was Oscar Blaketon with Alf Ventress and two other constables behind him.

"Glad to see you Sarge," Nick said somewhat shakily.

"Aye, we're quite glad to find you an' all," Blaketon said kneeling down by the pair of them. Alf tried the electric light and to their surprise it came on.

"Well done Alf," Blaketon said.

Alf joined his Sergeant, kneeling by his two colleagues. "By heck," he said, "you two look like you've been in the wars."

One of the other constables had located a pen knife in the kitchen; he came back into the room with it. "Lets cut that twine free first," he said

"Thanks Jim," Nick said, leaning forward so Blaketon could unlock his handcuffs; Alf was doing exactly the same thing for Phil. "Sort Phil out first yeah?"

Phil closed his eyes in relief as the twine round his legs which had been cutting in badly was finally cut away; seconds later Jim had done the same thing for Nick. "Its a bad do leaving the pair of you like this!" Alf exclaimed."It might've been days before anyone found yer."

"Especially with yer not having radio'd in where yer where," Blaketon pointed out.

Nick and Phil exchanged glances.

"We tried Sarge," Phil began, as he rubbed his legs trying to get life back into them.

"Radio wouldn't work," Nick said,"and we just thought there might be a chance the kids would be here..." He flinched as the blood started to flow again it was incredibly painful after having been tied up so long.

"Now just take it easy," warned Blaketon. "Its going to start to hurt now we've got those off and you start to get a bit of feeling back, so grit your teeth. "

Nick said wearily, "Could do with some water. Really thirsty Sarge."

"I'll see if there's running water," Jim said helpfully. " I thought I saw the tap dripping in the kitchen on the way in here. And I'll fetch the first aid kits from the cars." He went off with the fourth constable to bring back what they needed.

"Haven't got a clue what's going on Sarge," Nick admitted focusing back on Blaketon . "We just got clobbered good and hard when we came here to look for the kids. Have they turned up by the way?"

"Aye they're safe. Hiding in an old forgotten cellar would you believe? Well young George fell down the cellar steps and knocked himself cold but he's fine." Blaketon said. He pushed Nick's hair back, trying to assess the extent of his head injury. "Hmm, think the pair of you want a bit of medical attention but it wouldn't be easy for an ambulance to get out here so I think we'll take you down to hospital ourselves to get you checked out. Just give you chance to get yourselves moving first. Thanks lads," he said to the constables who had gone off in search of water and come back with first aid kits, a bowl and glass both containing water which was running clear from the tap.

"We're fine Sarge," Nick said quickly, "we don't need hospital or anything like that."He took the glass of water and thankfully drank half, giving the other half to Phil.

"You sure about not needing a hospital?" Phil asked wincing.

"You're both going and that's the end of it," Blaketon said firmly.

"Here, lets have a look," Alf said to Phil as he gently began to wipe away the dried blood so they could see the extent of the gash to his head. Blaketon was doing the same for Nick.

"What did we walk into Sarge?" Phil asked as he rubbed his wrists miserably. They were cut and sore. "When we heard the cars we thought - well, it were whoever did this coming back for a second go. And how did you know where to look for us?"

Blaketon put a dressing over the cut above Nick's eye then said"Well you ran into Len Robson. Walked out of open prison a couple of days ago - he were serving time for attempted murder. His mate was hiding him up here whilst he got a fake passport for him. When you two turned up Len thought you were here for him. Thought his mate had gone to the police. But he hadn't of course."

"So he did us over," Nick said.

"Aye. And then he and his mate took off in your car."

"Our car!" Nick was stunned. "But - why?"

"Well you see theirs had packed in. The plan were that his mate, Jefferson, would get him on a ferry at Hull (having nicked another car and dumped yours) then come back here and make out he'd just found yer like. How they thought they'd get away with that I don't know!" Blaketon paused. "Trouble was they crashed your car and Robson, well, he were killed right out. And we had to wait for Jefferson to come round to talk to us to tell us where the hell you were. Seeing as we didn't have the first idea of where to look!"

"Sorry about that Sarge," Phil mumbled.

"Aye well, I'm not going to give yer too hard a time about it," Blaketon said. "Reckon you've had enough without me adding to it! Not that I want a repeat mind. Been up all night looking for you two! Now how do you feel about trying to get up if we help you a bit like."

* * *

Getting the pair of them on their feet was not easy. Firstly Alf said to Phil, "Are yer okay ter get up lad. Jim and I'll help yer."

With Jim and Alf supporting him, Phil managed to stand but immediately -"Feel a bit dizzy," he muttered. "Think I'm going to be sick."

"All right, straight back down again," Alf said promptly guiding Phil back down to the floor. "Head between yer legs."

"I think you were hit harder than me Phil," Nick said anxiously. "You were out quite a bit longer."

"Well neither of you are in great shape," Blaketon said. "How about you Nick? Want to try getting up?"

He nodded and with help from Alf and his Sergeant managed to get to his feet. "How does that feel," Blaketon asked him, watching Nick keenly as he wearily leaned against the wall waiting for the initial light-headedness to pass.

"Fine, Sarge, honestly." Nick managed to straighten himself up a bit. "Not as dizzy now."

"Think I can get up now," Phil said.

"Hey," Nick said gently, "are you sure?"

Phil nodded and with help from Alf and Jim he too managed to stand, supported at first, but this time managing to get past the initial sickness and dizziness. As the others watched him anxiously he nodded. "Yeah, feel okay now," he said.

Blaketon shook his head wryly. "By, got yerselves in a fair bit of bother," he said. "Lets get you both sorted out, properly. You both look fit for nowt!"

* * *

Both were struggling to walk but being up helped ease the cramps. But to say the pair of them were exhausted was a minor statement. Having been patched up at the local cottage hospital, been x-rayed to check for any concussion, had cuts stitched and dressed, all Nick and Phil were fit for, was dropping off home and bed. Sergeant Blaketon dropped Phil off at the pub where Gina was waiting anxiously for him then delivered Nick back home. Gina wanted to look after Phil a bit but he was too tired to even attempt to hold a conversation. Literally all she could do was steer him through a hot bath and then get him into bed.

As for Nick, all he wanted was his bed and Jo sensibly stepped back and let him get the rest he was desperate for. It was enough that he was home and safe. Anything else could wait

The following day she called up at the Police House. She was immensely relieved when Eileen let her in saying,"Nick's fine. Well I wanted him to stay in bed but of course he refused. But he's in the sitting room - go through!" She paused. "I'd like to say he looks better than last night but I'm afraid he doesn't. But he'll be fine Jo."

Jo went through and Nick looked up and smiled. "Hey, I'm glad to see you!" he said.

Jo winced as she sat down. "You've got more of a black eye than yesterday," she noted.

"Yeah. It'll all settle down again though soon" Nick said eyeing the dressings on his wrists from where the handcuffs had cut in. "Have you seen Phil today? He said he'd call in later - Gina's going to drop him off."

"I called in briefly,"Jo said. "He's fine, well, about the same as you I think! But he's okay."

"Jo," Nick said, "lets not have things that don't matter getting in the way."

"I totally agree," she said. "I'm going to make my parents see sense Nick and if they don't well that's just their look out isn't it?"

"I was a bit off with you the other day," Nick replied."I should'nt have been. I apologise for that"

"There's no need. I can understand why you might have been frustrated." Jo sighed. "Goodness knows I get frustrated with my parents sometimes!"

Nick smiled at this. "You know, what we need is some time away together," he said. "Away from all the interruptions and irritating stuff."

"Why not?" Jo said. "Lets plan something. Although, it seems to me its dangerous for us to try and plan anything!" She took his hand. "And please - try and keep out of trouble for me Nick. It was awful when we didn't know where you and Phil were or what had happened to you.I was so scared!"

"Hey, don't be." Nick stroked her hair gently. "I'm not going anywhere Jo. I promise." He stared at her suddenly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing really except you were right all along! You said it was as if the kids had gone to ground somewhere. Well that's exactly what they had done! No wonder we couldn't find them!"


End file.
